


From this day

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "No?" she questioned, ignoring his annoyed growl as she pried herself from his arms and stood. His eyes were drawn to the droplets as they traveled down her long legs, his gaze running up and up, to where he really wants to see how wet she is. "I was thinking of moving to the bed."





	From this day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 14 - lazy days

"We really should get out of this hotel room and enjoy the city Jon," Sansa muttered after the third attempt to pry herself from her husband's embrace, only for him to pull her back and kiss across her shoulders once more.

"It's only our first day," he mumbled, smiling against her skin when she moaned softly as his lips and beard tickled the back of her neck. "Our first day as a married couple."

"I think we celebrated being married well enough last night," she argued, swatting his arm away from where his wandering hands were stroking a teasing path down to her womanhood.

Jon huffed as she left the bed, watching her with content as she flitted about the room naked, gathering everything she needed for a shower. She glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow when she noticed he hadn't moved an inch. Although, he did lift his head with interest when she crawled onto the bed and moved to kiss him.

"If you get up now, you can chose what we do today," she promised, moving away and grinning when he growled and chased her mouth with a desperate stretch of his neck. "If you're quick enough," she added, throwing him a sultry look over her shoulder, "you might even have time to join me in here."

Of course, Jon had hoped to spend all day making love to his wife in bed, content to have a lazy day to enjoy the sweetness that came with the knowledge that they were married at last. But he was also not going to be stupid and stubborn enough to miss the opportunity of joining a wet and naked Sansa in the shower! 

 ***

 "We made a mistake," Jon sighed as they finally found the city square, where dozens of tables were covered with clothed roofs, shielding patrons from the harsh sun. "Why did we pick somewhere hot again?"

Sansa giggled, edging in front of him to look at the menu and Jon glanced at her long legs. Well, the heat wasn't so bad when he got to admire his wife's glorious, never-ending legs, he supposed.

"It is rather unbearable," she agreed, chewing on her lip as she turned to him again. "How about we eat lunch and then go back to the apartment for a nice, cold bath?"

He grinned, kissing her hand. "That sounds heavenly."

***

 "Are you planning on moving anytime soon?" she teased, even as she turned her head to capture his lips, thereby giving Jon a further reason of why he dare not move at all.

He was holding his naked wife in his arms and had thoroughly enjoyed cleaning her in the large bath tub of their apartment. The heat of the sun outside was forgotten when he had Sansa like this, he suddenly didn't care about being a sweaty mess when it was caused by Sansa and her ridiculously beautiful body and sweet cries of pleasure which urged him on as he touched her.

"Can't be bothered," he retorted when she gave him an expectant look for her unanswered question.

"No?" she questioned, ignoring his annoyed growl as she pried herself from his arms and stood. His eyes were drawn to the droplets as they traveled down her long legs, his gaze running up and up, to where he really wants to see how wet she is. "I was thinking of moving to the bed."

"Oh well, when you say that," Jon commented, managing to lift his eyes and momentarily managing to function like a human being at her suggestion as he pushed himself up to a stand.

"And maybe if it is warm tomorrow, we'll just stay in bed until evening," she purred.

"Please God, let there be unbearable sunshine tomorrow!" Jon growled, following his giggling wife back through to the bedroom.


End file.
